The Strongest Alliance Defends Nobility
Loud noises could be heard from a certain guild, such guild was found in a certain central marketing town. It wasn't noises from fights or brawls though, there inside the guild which is called Hydra Head many and many people were sitting across the tables, eating and talking to each other. Not normal talks, since they were mages and active ones at that, most of them were telling on how they went on recent missions, some crushes or even relationships they've got as of recently. Among one of the tables, there was a white-skinned man with wavy black hair, notable features being those of a scar just below his eye and one big scar at his chest in the form of a cross. He was using a yellow shirt which has it's buttons closed up to his chest, he had a black short reaching his knees that also had a blue belt alongside a blue bag very close to the knee area. At his waist, he has a brown belt with a silver buckle containing the letter A'', a white-red stripped bracelet on his left wrist alongside a blue pearl, and the rest goes on. Notably, he had a brown hat with two faces on it's front, one happy and one sad face, it was then that he continued on talking "Then I don't know why but Orcs attacked me!" Damon swallowed a big piece of lasagna "I succeeded on getting the ingredients inside the Orcay Swamp though!!" He shout happily as the mission indeed rendered some good money though it was only getting certain ingredients at a very weird location. "You're philanderer as always Dei" 'Sam' said in a singing tone while she was sitting very close to Damon, her palms on her cheeks as she looked at him. She was wearing a red long dress which reached down to her thighs, it was a simple dress although so she wouldn't call much attention, her hair was tied in a long poiny tail and her cheeks were flushed from looking at the mage. Walking through the hallway between tables was a rather pale young man, he had white messy hair, it was not even near formidable, looking like a cloud somewhat. He had green cold eyes as well. For an attire he wore a green jacket with a red square pattern and the letters Y-U-U spread across the jacket, a white t-shirt beneath it along with black pants and green sneakers, the man had a red futuristic gun on his back, it was his weapon. The man was called Yuurei Dark, known as Yuu for short. He was walking faster than usual, approaching Damon and Sam quickly. Once he reached the table, he slammed it with a little bit of force, causing a rather odd sound. "Damon, we got a mission" he told the black-haired man, while ignoring the fact that he and Samantha were having a conversation, he could be a bit tomboyish when he wanted too. He then gave a paper to Damon before he continued "Follow me" as he exited the Hydra Head building. Damon looked at his guildmate with a confused expression and then with a frown, the latter interrupted the current discussion by slaming his hand on the table. He got in between him and Samantha, not that he minded and then said something about going to a mission while giving a mission-like paper to Damon "Ohoho! You are straight!" Damon said leaving his sit as he began to walk towards Yuurei who was probaly at the outside now, ah well, a walk doesn't kill, specially a ten meter's walk... "Oi Damon!" Samantha said in a husky tone as she approached him as well "Can I go with you?!" She asked while her cheeks were covered in a scarlet tone although that was barely noticed. Samantha in fact has fallen in love for her Boss since much early in their lives, although Damon looks quite oblivious to Sam at the moment. Damon nodded in response to her answer as she would scream not-so-loudly-but-happily "Weee!" Samantha jumped to hug Damon while forcing her breasts into his face. Damon stayed normal while laughing at his friend "You are really funny Sam!" Damon closed his eyes while giving off a wide warm smile. It was mostly a very innocent or dumb-like smile, considering who he was, Samantha let go off him while still bearing a smile on her face as they would approach Yuu who was just outside of the building "What is it Yuu?" Damon asked although he was the one holding the mission's paper there, he stopped walking as Sam did the same, they both looking at Yuurei with smiles. Without looking neither at Damon or Samantha, Yuurei began explaining. "The guild masters have assigned us a mission, as you can see in the paper...." he stopped for a second, then looked at Damon and Samantha "Huh? Why are you two smiling?" Yuurei said with a blank expression. He then continued where he left off "Umm well, anyways, as you can see in the paper, the mission is to be the bodyguards of a king along with another person that we have yet to meet." he explained as he pointed at the paper he had given to Damon "Additional information is found in the paper, this is urgent we got to go!" Yuurei said as he began to run into the exit of the marketing towns, now running in one of the streets, expecting Damon and Sam to follow. "Indeed he is straight!" Samantha says as she has a sweat drop on the back of her head, both her and Damon now began to follow Yuu, quickly reaching him. "Protect a king?! Sounds interesting!" Damon makes a wide smile as he looks at Yuu with joy "But protect from what...?" Damon tilted his head in confusion. "By the way shouldn't you bring Reggie?" Sam looked at the taller mage with a genuine smile, expecting of course an honest response. "He is out with Meredy so nah" Damon didn't look at the girl though, said action could count his response as a lie but in fact the man himself tried on being honest. He simply did not look at Sam so she would not see the sadness in his face as Reggie was not with him. Damon turned to Yuu again "Now answer me!!" Making a funny face fault as he shout. Yuu continued to run, Samantha and Damon next to him, he turned to Damon, "Well, apparently defending the king from" he said before suddenly stopping like a car's brake, dust behind him. He changed direction to the east, from here you could see a forest in the background which was where the trio would be heading. After this he resumed his running just that in a slower pace. Once again he tilted his head towards Damon and continued "As I was saying, defending the king from something bad I suppose." he said, as the trio got even closer to the forest. Problems in the Forest Inside the forest, two shouts could be heard, the shouts of two wolves who where lying on the ground dead. They had slashes across there body, a small puddle of blood was created by the bodies of the two wolves. Next to them, was a young man who was at the time, cleaning his sword, tilting it from side to side as he tried to remove the blood from it. After this, he put the sword back into its sheath, which was located on his back. The sword was almost as tall as him, more specifically it was a katana. The young man had straight purple hair, with a small part of it being white. He had violet blue eyes, rather large in size that where quite bright. He had light-tan skin, and a body that befitted a demigod. For an attire he wore a black and white jacket, with golden highlights traced over the jacket. Black pants and shoes. This young man was Lloyd Dysmas, the guild master of Rebellion. Lloyd looked at the wolves lying on the ground dead. He looked a bit disappointed, "It seems those wolves only know how to kill" he paused for a second and then let a small sigh before continuing "If there was a way to spare there lives I would've done it." he said as his stomach let a groan out of nowhere. Lloyd rubbed his stomach slowly. "Man!!!! I'm hungry..." he said as he put a comical face. Succeeding this funny moment. He continued his path, walking past the wolves. Once he had walked ten minutes or so, he heard three voices, it seemed as if the voices where fighting. He could hear one say "Ha! I got here first!". Lloyd's eyes opened as he approached the voices. And saw, a trio walking closer to him. "Who began the race anyway...is that a man...so say who began it!" Damon looked with an angry comical expression at Samantha who giggled only "Is that a man....ANSWER WHO BEGAN THE RACE!" Damon showed his undecision upon asking about the man walking far from them or for who began such childish race. "I don't know but it kinda seemed like a race to me!" Samantha said while answering and completely ignoring the other question, although from her face it was hard to say if she ignored or just haven't heard it properly. Lloyd saw two people getting even closer to him, a man and a woman. He could there faces clearly now. Along with them was another person, who looked embarrassed. His eyes opened even more than before as he heard the black haired man shout at him. "I don't know, and of course I'm a man!" he shouted back with a face of someone who was a bit annoyed, as he approached the group of people. "And who are you? Man" Damon asked scratching the back of his head a bit as he looked with a suspicious yet funny look towards Lloyd. Damon then without taking his eyes off Lloyd moved to Yuurei's side just to whisper to his friend "I don't like him, he is suspicious" Although it was like he was saying it normaly. "Neither do I" responded Yuurei as his green eyes sharpened. "You might have to fight him" he added whispering at a very low tone. He then moved to Samantha's side expecting Damon to solve this problem. Lloyd who couldn't exactly hear the whole conversation, ignored it. He then turned serious, "I am Lloyd. Lloyd Dysmas." he answered and then asked the trio "And you guys must be bandits..." he assumed looking at his opponent's clothing and weapons. He then pulled his sword in its sheath and got into a kendo fighting stance, grabbing the hilt of his blade with both hands firmly. "Wait! You think we look like bandits?" Damon made a comic-angry face fault only to turn at Yuu "Why throw me in?" He complained as Sam probaly wanted him to solve the problem "It's nice to meet you Lloyd!" Damon made a poker face as he realized the man standing in a fighting position "AHHH HE THINkS WE'RE BANDITS!! I WILL PUT SOME SENSE INTO HIS HEAD!!" Damon's both arms blackened as he went into fighting position as well. Lloyd ignored the question asked by Damon along with his face faults, the purple-haired youngster was definitely into the fight. He first steadied his hands grabbing the hilt of the sword so that he wouldn't drop it in any moment, after this he ran directly to Damon at incredible speeds leaving dust behind him and right when he was about two steps distanced from his opponent he jumped reaching a good distance above the ground. Then he began to spin his whole body vertically, his weapon still in his hands as he fell to the ground like a missile falling from the sky. "Let's see how he reacts" thought Lloyd. Damon stood with a simple poker face all the time, he blackened his left arm while his right had some flames going out of it for an instant, Damon's mouth inflating in a second. As the sword and Lloyd came in a thrusting manner, Damon pressed his left feet in the ground making it crack while he violently delivered a hit using the back of his fore-arm against the sword. The impact would've now cause a shockwave slowly changing the sword's trajectory as Damon quickly opened his mouth releasing the bright of flames mixed in with shadows. 'Shadow Flame Dragon's Roar' Damon thought as he released his Full Hybrid Roar against his opponent who was quite close to him at the moment. Lloyd, saw the darkened flame blast, coming his way, this in a glimpse of an eye as the attack was right in front of him, what the young man did was to create a shield out of eternano around himself to protect himself from the blast. BOOM! The Dragon slayer's roar hit the eternano shield, shattering it into nothingness as the attack disappeared as well. Smoke rose as the two fighters where separated. "Tch... he's powerful" thought Lloyd. He then proceeded to use his magic, Rune Magic. Lloyd wrote the word "Terra" with his magical power and planted it in the ground as he shouted "Terra!". Suddenly, the earth below Damon shifted in the shape of piercing spikes. Damon now tried to run in the man's direction in order to catch him as the ground come to smash him. Damon's eyes blinked and were widdened for the moment as the spikes pierced through various parts of his body, it didn't hurt him though. How? Damon had activated one of his incredible skills '''Intangibility'. It allowed him to shift his body parts into fire, that didn't last long however. Damon passed through the rocks as he approached Lloyd. Damon breathed a lot of fire out while projecting a Shadow Flame Dragon's Dome around said burst, it wasn't big though since he didn't have time to make a bigger one. The little roar was encased in by the dome which was molded around Damon's right arm which twisted like a hurricane. Damon landed on the ground much after the spiky rocks and dashed towards Lloyd, preparing to hit the man with his right arm. The purple-haired boy, knew that if this attack hit him, it would be the end. Still being able of using the earth-elemental rune, he created multiple weapons, probably 15 or so, such as spears and swords and thrusted them at his opponent, hoping to do some effect on him. To end the Terra spell, he created a replica of himself and then quickly as possible he moved from his current position and stood in the branch of a nearby tree, waiting for his opponent's reaction. Seeing as many weapons surrounded his person, Damon made an angry face-fault, suddenly shouting "Shadow Flame Dragon's RAGE" The slayer began to launch powerful punches at various directions, and with each punch came a fiery explosion. The effect of multiple Hybrid Iron Punches. The rocks, weapons were all engulfed by the explosions which made the place only shine more. Category:RP